There has been a recent emphasis in the education field to teach children and young people programming. Many view programming as a useful skill in our computerized world, and there are several core concepts that could be introduced at an early stage. However, the complexity around programming makes it a challenging topic to introduce to children. The concepts can be viewed by children as too difficult or not interesting enough. Thus, there is a need in the programming education field to create a new and useful system and method for reinforcing programming education through robotic feedback. This invention provides such a new and useful system and method.